


Change

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Mashup Fic ask: accidentally married with starcrossed. Asked by anon via tumblrMarriage. A magical marriage.“What do you mean that it’s not the same? How can we… what did we do?”Emma’s questions brought Regina back to the present, blinking at Emma’s pale face and shaking her head as she did so. The second question was one she also didn’t have an answer. The first one, however…





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This one in particular is one I think I want to revisit so my cliffhanger, this time at least, may be for something Xd See you at the comment section!

 

“We can’t be married.” Emma’s gasp filled the small room in where Regina had magicked both of them as soon as she had seen the glances the fairies threw at them, their magic already interwoven together. Emma seemed to be absolutely astonished and Regina closed her eyes for a moment, trying to fight the wave of nervousness that kept swirling on her stomach, coloring the air around her in faintly hued purple wisps.  “Can’t we? I’m already married!”

Regina pressed the tip of her tongue against the roof of her mouth and sighed. Emma’s frantic eyes followed her as she walked towards the furthest wall, hands on her back and nose twitching due to the amount of dust that seemed to cover the place. She needed to get it cleaned, she thought absentmindedly; living between the castle and the mayoral house was beginning to tire her out.

“We aren’t married, Miss Swan. Not in the same way you are with… the pirate.” She saw the blonde flinch both at the epithet and the off-handed mention to Killian. She wasn’t planning on calling him anything else but that and so Regina straightened her shoulders, focusing her gaze on Emma as the blonde run a hand over her hair.

The day had started fantastically, Regina thought somewhat bitterly, glancing briefly at the world beyond the small window the room had, a glimpse of blue sky winking back at her. She had had a meeting with Henry -the adult one, they were still trying to find a way to difference one from the other- and then she had had the opportunity to have some paperwork done. It didn’t matter where she was; being a politician, taking care of those papers, was something she truly enjoyed and so, when Emma had softly stepped into the office she had created into the castle with something that seemed to be Granny’s freshly made food she had been more than happy to stop and take a bite with the blonde. Blonde, she had thought, that still seemed to be getting accustomed to having the realms finally together. Blonde, she had added as Emma had started telling her about Hope, that still felt slightly dubious whenever they were together alone.

Nevertheless, she had eaten her food, smiled at Emma’s antics and, for a few blissful moments, forget about how they weren’t at Storybrooke per se but at the castle, her castle and Emma wasn’t her sheriff anymore, nor single. Problems had started to arise when Regina had graciously mentioned that the fairies had sent a delegation the day before, trying to find some rules to adhere to about what would be the protocols on being fairy godmothers to such vast number of realms. The conversation had been tricky and Regina had shared the details with Emma, frustration slightly coming out of her, ebbing away as the blonde nodded, seemingly invested on the conversation.

Until, of course, Regina had mentioned destiny and how fairies wanted to know how that would be taken care of with Henry being the Author of all the realms. Emma’s face had grown somber and Regina had felt a buzz, a call, on the back of her mind. She truly didn’t understand what had happened next, a sudden explosion of power showering them in flickering wisps that her mind had quickly recognized as they solidified for a second around their wrists; threads of what felt like cloth momentarily cinching their arms before disappearing altogether.

Marriage. A magical marriage.

“What do you mean that it’s not the same? How can we… what did we do?”

Emma’s questions brought Regina back to the present, blinking at Emma’s pale face and shaking her head as she did so. The second question was one she also didn’t have an answer. The first one, however…

Licking her lips and ironing invisible creases on the slacks she wore -dresses were still a thing she hadn’t re-accustomed herself to- Regina rose her chin, trying to put some order on the scrambled thoughts inside her head. Married. The very same idea made her skin tingle; a mix of almost forgotten fears and a sudden feeling of realization making her stumble as she tried to find the better way to explain to Emma what that meant.

Emma, who was staring at the ring on her hand, that awful, horrible ring, with something gleaming on her eyes she couldn’t really read. Emma, who was, as always, gorgeous on her red leather jacket. A style, Regina had denoted, she seemed to have reconnected with after her return. A style she knew Hook didn’t really like.

Shaking her head once again and hugging herself, Regina pursed her lips. She shouldn’t be thinking like she was, she chastised herself. She needed to find a solution for this mess.

“I don’t know how it happened.” She begun at last, her voice filling the small room -a broom closet? Definetely seemed like one now that she had enough time to stare at it. “Probably the fairies we found as we exited the office had something to do with it. Or the fact that we were talking about destiny. Magic now that every realm has been reunited has been difficult.”

“Don’t need to tell me that twice.” Emma’s mutter brought a smile to Regina; the blonde was disheveled and her magic poured out of her, almost dripping into the floor but seemed calmer, the faint glimmering light on her arm of when the cloth had been tied around the only thing that glared at Regina from where she was, telling her that they were, indeed, in some trouble.

“Either way, the… ceremony was a magical one. We are tied by a magical bond. What you did with the pirate wasn’t that. There are two different things.”

Regina could feel Emma’s mind reeling and a part of her despised the other for her to feel not bothered entirely by the idea of being linked to Emma Swan. Emma Swan, she repeated to herself, not Emma Jones, not…

“So, we can… break it?” Emma’s pupils seemed to crackle, charged with magic that circled the iris as she tried again, her voice growing deeper. “The bond I mean.”

“Is not that simple.” Regina sighed and closed her eyes, covering them with a hand and trying to think why, why even all this time destiny seemed to like to play with her. “The bond is a contract.” She tasted an ashen aftertaste on her mouth as she explained herself. Was it that bad? She wanted to ask but yes, it was. The two of them had had their fill on being pushed by tricksters, forced to take decisions they didn’t want to take. She shouldn’t have whispered “Marriage?” when the magic had finally lifted. She should have fallen silent.

After all, she added, it didn’t really matter. Her being in love with Emma Swan was just another thread to pick by whomever that still liked to add line after line on her already complicated biography.

“What does that mean?” Emma’s eyes seemed larger now and Regina realized belatedly that the woman had approached her, the buzz of their magic growing on the back of her mind.

Swallowing, Regina took a deep breath. It didn’t mean anything, she tried to say. Their magic had gone haywire, power was all over this new reality, it didn’t need to change a thing.

That would be lying, she thought at the same time; magical marriages weren’t done, they simply weren’t. Magical marriages were fine in a theoretical way but very few people actually went with one. Magic users not being that many for starters and the implications destiny wise another reason why.

“Our magics are going to be conjoined until a year and a day passes.” Regina replied at the end, jaw clenching. That was the how, the what they would end up feeling. What it meant, however, changed everything.

Changed how they would feel, how they would be linked, even more so than usual. How they would feel the other, how they would be connected. Details, she thought, she didn’t feel like thinking now. Not with Emma so close she could feel her breathing on her cheek, not with that ring on her hand and the reality of them not being together.

“Only that?” Emma sounded dubious and yet Regina knew her lie-detector wouldn’t ping when she nodded. She wasn’t lying after all. She truly wasn’t.

“Only that.”

But it wasn’t and so Regina made a mental note on going to the fairies as soon as she could.

Only a small sample of people were able to bond as they had done, completely by accident. Only the ones outside destiny itself. Only the ones able to rewrite themselves, live for themselves. Coming from the enchanted forest that meant that it wasn’t “only that.”

However, Regina thought, eyes gleaming in a mix of purple and dirty white she wasn’t conscious about, that was what Emma didn’t need to know. She was married, Regina thought, trying to put some order into her thoughts, she had chosen.

And so, she hummed and promised something she knew already she wasn’t going to be able to do. “I will find a way out.”

Emma’s eyes glowed, stormy, but said nothing, eyes falling again to her ring.

_“And I won’t tell you I’m in love with you.”_


End file.
